The Dance
by romancelover
Summary: Jimmy signs up for dance lessons under cover not knowing Yves will be there. They become dance partners and enter a contest that puts the pair in danger.


  
  
The Lone Gunmen  
  
Title: The Dance  
  
By: yves_gurl  
  
E-mail: cresentvgirl@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Yves/Jimmy Romance Jimmy's POV  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Summary: Jimmy signs up for dance lessons undercover not knowing Yves will be there. They become dance partners and enter a contest that put the pair in danger.  
  
Authors Notes: I got this idea from the tango episode. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Jimmy Bond. I have blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Frohike: Guys, I just got an e-mail from the anonymus person and we've got to get this story  
  
Me: What's it about.  
  
Frohike: Well, there's a judge at this tango contest and whoever wins, he takes outside to give them their prize except he kills them.  
  
Me: So, what are we going to do.  
  
Byers: We have to get into the contest somehow.  
  
Langley: The only question is how.  
  
Byers: No, I figure we send one of us to take tango lessons.  
  
Frohike: I'll go.  
  
Byers: You could, but some of the people might recocnize you from the last contest.  
  
Langley: Then who will go??  
  
Byers: ......Jimmy..  
  
Me: Me??  
  
Langley: You wanna send...him??  
  
Frohike: Ofcourse, no one will recocnize him. He had the camera covering his eye the whole time.  
  
Byers: So Jimmy...will you do it....for us?  
  
Me: Ofcourse!!  
  
I was very excited I could barely sleep. I was wondering who I'd dance with, and I'd finally know how to tango!!!  
  
~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~.....~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
The next day....  
  
I got dressed in a silky shirt and black pants that weren't jeans. Oh, and some black shoes with heels.  
  
Frohike: Now, remember, your name is not Jimmy Bond it's...  
  
Me: Joe Nickolas  
  
Frohike: Good. Now don't forget!!  
  
Me: I know!!  
  
As I walked threw the door I saw this beautiful woman sitting on the bench. I guess she didn't have a dance partner. I signed in and the instructer told me to pick from one of those ladies. Man...was I excited!!  
  
I walked up to the lady and realized it was Yves. I still took a chance.  
  
Yves: So, Joe, why are you here dancing?  
  
Me: Some story.  
  
Yves: Oh really? Me too.  
  
Me: So, what are we doin' talkin', lets dance.  
  
Yves: Joe, do you know how to dance?  
  
Me: ....maybe.....  
  
Yves: Here's what you do...  
  
And she showed me how to tango. I did it a couple of times and got the hang of it. Before I knew it, the practice was over.  
  
Me: Thanks for dancin' with me, Yves.  
  
Yves: And thanks for comin', Jimmy.  
  
As I walked out I felt good inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I got in the van...  
  
Langley: So, which woman did you dance with?  
  
Me: That's none of you buissness.  
  
Frohike: Do we know her?  
  
Me: ....maybe....  
  
Byers: Let me guess...Yves Adele Harlow?  
  
Me: ...............maybe...  
  
Langley: You danced with the black widow??? How could you?  
  
Me: Well, she was on a bench waiting.  
  
Frohike: Did you have any other choices?  
  
Me: Yea, 5 other women.  
  
Frohike: Why didn't you chose one of them?  
  
Me: .....................................................................  
  
I couldn't let them know my secret. Not ever.  
  
Byers: Guys, it dosn't matter who he dances with unless....  
  
Frohike: Jimmy, is she working on the same case as us?  
  
Me: ................maybe.......  
  
Langley: Would you SHUT UP with the maybe????  
  
Me: (grinning) ...........maybe.....  
  
Frohike: Look, DON'T DANCE WITH YVES.  
  
Me: Hey, she taught me how to tango. You want me in there, fine. But I chose who I wanna dance with, ok?  
  
Byers: That's perfectly fine. We didn't know-  
  
Byers got cut off.  
  
Frohike: That you liked Yves.  
  
Frohike and Langley started to crack up.  
  
Byers: Guys, Jimmy dosen't have to do this, and one of you will have to dance with Yves so please, QUIET!  
  
Frohike: Fine...we're......sorry...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next practice was different. They had contest sign ups.  
  
Yves: So Jimmy, do you wanna try out for the contest?  
  
Me: Ok, we could give it a shot.  
  
After Yves and I practiced some more, Yves told me to meet her outside by the Burger Joint at 9:00pm. And...to come alone. I told her I would.  
  
Langley: So, how was practice with the black widow?  
  
Frohike: Did you get a kiss?  
  
Me: No!! Please, can you cut it out?  
  
Langley: ........maybe.............  
  
Me: Oh yeah! Yves and I entered a contest.  
  
Byers: Jimmy!! Good thinking!! You'll be close...we'll have an inside scoop.....oh good job Jimmy!!  
  
Me: Thanks...I guess.  
  
Byers: So, when's the contest?  
  
Me: In 1 week.  
  
Byers: Magnificent!  
  
Frohike: What's wrong with Byers  
  
Langley: Maybe he finally tried some coffee and it had too much caffine.  
  
Me: Or maybe...he just wants a story to print.  
  
After eating one of my favorite dinner (spaggettii with tons of cheese) I told the guys that they might need some rest. They agreed and went to bed early.  
  
I got dressed in blue jeans and a gray shirt. As I walked to the Burger Joint, I wondered what Yves would tell me.  
  
When I got there, there she was.  
  
Yves: Thanks for coming Jimmy. Now, I was wondering if me and you could work together in capturing that maniac man.  
  
Me: .....ok....  
  
Yves: I know your confused, but we have to work together, got that?  
  
Me: Is that all you wanted to see me about?  
  
Yves: (starting to cry) I just wanted to say thanks for the dance after.... well you know...but thanks.  
  
I hugged her.  
  
Me: It's all right. It's over now. Don't worry.  
  
I hugged her for about a minute than looked at her. She was so beautifully put together.  
  
Yves: Jimmy....  
  
Me: Yea?  
  
Yves: I think that I love you...  
  
Me: Me?  
  
Yves: I know it's hard to believe but...yes  
  
Me: That's wonderful because I love you too.  
  
I embraced her with a kiss and she returned. My dream finally came true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day of the contest....  
  
I got dressed in my fanciest tango clothes. I practiced by myself. I couldn't wait to see Yves.  
  
Host: Welcome to the 10th annual Tango Contest. First up Diego and Juliet.  
  
It went on and on until it was our turn. When the music started, there she was. Yves was so stunningly attractive I almost drooled. The LGM were here pretending to be someone else.  
  
Yves was wearing a red tank top dress with black high heels and a pretty flower in her hair.  
  
Yves: Ready?  
  
Me: You bet.  
  
We started dancing the way Yves taught me. We danced very graceful. And I ended the dance by dipping Yves.  
  
We lined up where all the other people were lineing up.   
  
Host: And the winner is....  
  
(Drum roll)  
  
Host: Joe and Sallee...  
  
Me: We won?! WE WON!!  
  
Host: Now come with me to collect you prize.  
  
I was feeling kind of scared but Yves was with me so I was alright.  
  
As we walked out the door he took out a knife.  
  
Yves kicked the knife out of his hand, punched him in the mouth wich probanly broke his jaw and kicked him in his stomach.  
  
The LGM rushed in time to see what Yves had done.  
  
Frohike: How'd you do that?  
  
Yves: I know things.  
  
She kissed me tenderly on the lips and then left.  
  
Langley: What was that about?  
  
Me: Nothing!!  
  
Frohike: So, are you and her together?  
  
Me: .........maybe..........  
  
Langley: Shut up already!!  



End file.
